


A Memorial Day Conversation

by alynwa



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorial Day Conversation

“Is it appropriate, Napoleon, to say ‘Happy Memorial Day?’  This is a day of remembrance and solemnity, is it not?”

“It is, but we also have cookouts, fun and fireworks to celebrate.  Many American soldiers made the ultimate sacrifice and many more stand ready to do the same if need be to ensure our continued ability to enjoy our lives and freedom.  Here, have a hotdog.”

“Is that why you requested June third be designated UNCLE Memorial Day?”

“Yes, it was approved at the last Summit meeting.  UNCLE agents are unsung heroes; we should as an organization remember our own in a uniform manner.  It seemed odd to me that each HQ would remember its lost agents on different days and by doing different things.  The Number Ones have standardized what form the memorial services will take.  Each HQ contributed a part: A moment of silence, the reading of agents’ names lost in the previous year, a speech by the Number One and CEA of the office followed by a luncheon attended by all the available Section IIs and IIIs.”

“That was a wonderful suggestion, Napoleon, I am glad that resolution passed.  Is the barbecued chicken ready?”

“Yes, Bottomless Pit.”


End file.
